peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 13 (SECRET STARS!)
PBG heads back through the game to find some secret stars. Synopsis This is a secret star episode. He heads to Good Egg Galaxy to save Luigi - as PBG hits the microphone. Luigi is stuck on top of the house, and PBG tries to explain how going up there to talk to him saves him. PBG may come back later on to collect all the stars later. PBG unlocks a 1 up and decides not to get it. Mario gets to Luigi, and PBG questions how this helps Luigi. He gets the star anyway after bouncing on Luigi's head. PBG finds the animation that Luigi makes when he gets the star to be pretty funny. One of these days, PBG wants to do a playthrough with Luigi. PBG heads to the Ghostly Galaxy again. He stuffs up by selecting the wrong star, and has to try again. He gets a starman, and launches to where the secret star is. He is in the disappearing room, and kills a boo, but falls off the stage. Apparently it was worth killing the boo for the death. He returns and opens the first door. He is caught off guard by the moving floor. He questions why this doesn't happen in real life. He falls again. He admits that it doesn't happen in real life because he would just fall off! He falls off twice more! PBG tells Jeff to cut it out. PBG continues getting star bits along the way, and makes his way to an open room. PBG tries to quickly climb up to house. He reaches the end, and gets the star, but the ground isn't waiting for him. He heads to Beach Bowl Galaxy for the last secret star, and thinks that it isn't as easy as he first thought. PBG realizes that he got the wrong number of secret stars for this episode. He takes the shell up onto the land, and PBG feels bad for making Mario carry the heavy shell. He opens the chest, and launches to the next area, which is a floating island with waterfalls. He finds a Cataquack that will throw Mario into the air. PBG gets it to follow him. It drowns! PBG was afraid that he would have to restart. He unlocks the ice power up, and does some stuff that doesn't make any sense - climbing up the waterfall by turning it into ice! PBG says not to worry about it. He almost messes up by missing the last waterfall. He makes it to the ice portion of the level. He grabs another ice power up, and has to get another Cataquack to follow him, but it doesn't want to go. It misses the chance to throw PBG. PBG gets the power up again and tries once more. The Cataquack keeps throwing Mario up prematurely. It dies again! PBG tries for a third time, and it kills itself, so PBG has to try again! PBG gets close, but misses, and PBG yells at the Cataquack for drowning AGAIN! PBG tries again, and yells at it for throwing him too early, before finally being thrown up where the star is. PBG abruptly ends the episode, and then apologizes for doing so. Trivia * Austin had to re-voice the parts of this episode for whenever he said how many stars he was getting this episode. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos